


Hybrid

by CrystallicSky



Series: Oneshots [25]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Forbidden Love, Hybrids, M/M, Plot What Plot, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-09
Updated: 2008-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallicSky/pseuds/CrystallicSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase had known from the beginning that it would cause terrible agony to the youth to bite him, to force him to undergo such a drastic hybridization, but there was no other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hybrid

Jack was running.

He had no idea why or where, but he was running, endlessly, almost as if in search of something.

Perhaps a way to end this pain.

Normally, his senses were sharp and finely-honed and when he ran in this form, he could easily do so without hazard. Now, his pain blinded him such that he couldn't sense much of anything and consistently collided with trees and crushed little woodland creatures not fast enough to flee beneath his heavy, clawed paws.

He didn't bother feeling concern for them; couldn't while everything inside of him _hurt _like this_._

The thick fur that had warmed him in even arctic conditions now offered him no protection. He was aware of being very, very cold, with what felt like ice but at the same time fire flowing through his veins.

He didn't know what to do to make this agony, this hurt, this _pain_ stop—nothing but what his instincts told him, and so he mindlessly obeyed their commands.

He ran.

Or he did, until he was suddenly impeded and something just a bit smaller than his current lycan body came out of nowhere and physically stopped him dead in his tracks.

Which was very odd. His current body was nothing less than a tank and could have ( _had_ ) breezed through most human-shaped figures like tissue paper. This one was stronger than him.

Unfortunately, this fact was not a snap realization. His thoughts as a lycan were wholly instinct-driven and sometimes hard to make sense of, and they were currently hazed over and slowed to a crawl by the strange agony still coursing his very veins. By the time it occurred to him that this was a creature he probably ought to be afraid of, an entirely new kind of pain was echoing through his body; a weakening one that came with a very natural, inborn fear.

Without any sort of conscious decision, his bones began to rapidly shrink, fur fading back into flesh and suddenly, Jack was becoming Jack again. He whined and panted and growled all through the change, hanging onto the figure he was now finally able to recognize. Desperately, he begged of his master, "Please, Chase, take it away, take it away, take it _away..._!"

The debilitating pain disappeared at once as the small ball of pure silver was replaced in its lead carrying case, but the burning-freezing pain stayed behind. Jack seemed to have enough control to maintain his human form now without the presence of the wolfsbane and clung tightly to the vampire before him with decidedly human hands, though he still breathed heavily and shook with the shudders that wracked his body.

"You know I do not like it when you run from me, pet," Chase declared.

Jack whined, trying to get closer to the warmth his instincts told him this male body would provide— he didn't have the capacity of mind to recall that this body was dead and had died years ago, making it as cold as the surroundings. "M'sorry," he whimpered, entirely disoriented and still in _pain_. "I didn't mean...I...I never meant to...oh, god, it hurts, Chase, it _hurts_! Why does it _hurt_?"

Strong arms curled gently around his aching body, and at the very least, they protected him from the chill of the wind. "I know, Spicer," Chase murmured, tucking Jack's head beneath his chin. "I know it hurts. It was painful when I was first turned, as well, though I was a blank slate, then. I'm sure it is much worse for a wolf like you."

Jack made a soft, keening noise of pathetic beseeching, a cry for help from his alpha male. "Make it stop," he pled, absolutely pitiful. " _Please_ make it stop."

"I cannot," Chase apologized, soothing Jack as best he could with gentle petting of his hair and a calm tone. "The transformation will run its course and you will be changed again."

Chase refused to even consider the very real chance that Jack would not survive.

"Why?" the wolf whimpered. "Why do I have to...?"

"You must," the vampire replied firmly. "If you don't, I will _lose_ you."

Jack could no longer process any of this, feeling too tired and cold and hot and hurting to focus on words anymore.

He fainted.

Chase's eyes went wide as the pale form he held slumped completely forward onto him. Cursing loudly in the still of the forest, he quickly gathered up the lycan and brought him back to the palace they called home.

 

* * *

 

The pain had ended. The transformation was finished.

Jack had successfully become a hybrid.

Chase watched with soft eyes as his mate slept, nestled peacefully under what was practically a mountain of covers. There was the urge to join him, but for the moment, he was content only watching.

He had...regretted having to see Spicer in such pain, under his own fangs, at that! But it had been necessary.

As a vampire, one of the undead, he was immortal— he could never grow old, and barring an encounter with the sun, he could never die.

His Jack, on the other hand, was a werewolf. He was mortal— he _could_ grow old and he _could_ die. Outside of natural causes, there was also the particular worry that silver posed to the situation. The metal was hardly in short supply and the same could be said for the number of ambitious Hunters out there these days. Where Chase was even luckier in that there was only one genuine way to kill a vampire, the rest being pure mythology, Jack was unlucky in that silver actually was a deadly poison to him and his kind. Even a small amount of it, ingested or in his bloodstream, could prove all too fatal.

That was something Chase simply would not tolerate. Not his pet, not his Jack— he was _forbidden_ from death.

Chase had known from the beginning that it would cause terrible agony to the youth to bite him, to force him to undergo such a drastic hybridization, but there was no other way.

He had made his decision. He would not... _could not_ live without Jack.

So, he had turned Spicer; had bitten him and forced his blood to change—half-lycan, half-vampire. Such crossbreeds were rare, as interspecies procreation was both physically and mentally impossible due to the barren nature of blood-sucking bodies and the deep hatred that ran between the two races. Rare, though not impossible and there were other cases like his Jack, those exposed to a vampiric infection while already a werewolf.

It was not a process without risk. The transformation was extremely stressful on the individual and more often than not, the attempt would sooner produce a corpse than a surviving hybrid.

However, when a hybrid did survive, he _survived._ He would become immortal, unchanging, and incapable of being killed like a vampire, but strong, quick, and with the bestial senses of a wolf. His susceptibility to silver would all but vanish, only able to revert the hybrid to his human form and causing no pain or damage even _approaching_ fatal. Such creatures were legendary, rumored to number as few as three in the entire world.

And Jack was now their fourth and Chase couldn't be prouder—or happier—that he'd had the fortitude to survive the change, after all.

A soft, canine whimper suddenly caught Chase's attention and he looked to the bed to see his lover tossing and turning restlessly under the covers. Quietly, he muttered, "Master..."

Chase at last gave into the urge to join the youth on the bed, seizing him firmly by the waist and lightly nipping the back of the albino's neck, cowing him as one of his own would. Jack expectedly settled down with no further fuss, spooning his alpha male and mate in content obedience. Chase took a moment to be thankful for the entirely windowless design of his castle, which allowed him to sleep in any room he pleased instead of a cramped and creepy coffin.

"Sleep well, Jack," the vampire purred to his wolf. "Our nights are all you shall ever know..."


End file.
